Taming The Darkness: Vant's Difficult Trials
The world that Vant travelled to was, what could only be described as, a desolate wasteland covered in nothing but sand and dust. The sky seemed to be in perpetual night, however no stars could be seen above the desert. An aura of darkness and fear filled the air. The only real signs of life in the world was a massive castle that could be seen in the distance, dead trees that were randomly spaced out and Genisus DeRynn who had just speared beside Vant. "Welcome to Tartarus kid. The pit of darkness, and the prison of titans." Soon after the dragon slayer had appeared and spoken, a monstrous scream could be heard in the distance, but the source of the sound could not be seen. Vant grabs his sword from his side as he gets into a fighting stance while charging up his magic. " the heck is that? " Vant said in fear. Genisus put on his most calm and nonchalant voice as he began to speak. "Probably just a Hydra or zombie. Or both." He spoke this as though it were an everyday occurrence, and in this place, it probably was. Soon after Genisus had spoke the night sky seemed to spin as a funnel formed and a tornado made of pure darkness descended from the sky. Once the darkness disappeared, a man stood staring at the two mages. The man looked identical to Vant in almost every way except for the sheer pressure that poured out of every pore in the being body. " the hell? Who are you? And why do you look like me? Answer me! " Vant yelled. This was weird even for him. There is no way that he could look like him. The being looked startled that Vant was acting in such a way and took a step back as if to accommodate his actions. "My apologies, it has been my understand more many centuries that humans feel most comfortable when they see a form that they are accustomed to seeing, naturally I assumed this form so that you would feel comfortable. If this form doesn't suit you, I can take on a different one." In the next instant, black energy circled the being and in a small burst of darkness the image of Can't was replaced by a massive demonic, dragon like creature with pitch black scales and a black mist coming out of it's mouth as it started at Vant. "Do you prefer this form?" The original soft voice was replaced by a demonic growl. All the while Genisus had seemed to lose interest in the antics of the massive creature and began to look around the desert. " holy crap. What are you? " Vant said to him as he charges up his Lunar Magic up as vortex of magical power surged, the results shook the ground and he looks at the demonic creature. "What am i? Well that depends on what you mean. If you mean this form, it is one I have taken from a dragon that once was sent to this realm a thousand years ago and I use it to scare the hell out of mortal like yourself. If you mean by what I am as a creature, I am a projection of the personally of this realm. Tartarus." " double wow. So you have many forms. Are you vastly powerful? " Vant said as he charges foward to the creature with weapon in hand. Tartarus just stared at Vant running at it. 'What kind of stupid...' it didn't finish it's thought and simply transformed into the image of Vant and literally just stuck it's foot out and tripped him. "Yes I am vastly powerful. I'm an immortal, all powerful, incredibly ancient being. What can I do for you?" In that same motion, Vant puts his hand over his fist which causes a blue Magic Seal appear in front of himself, puts his hand foward whick spewed forth 3 gigantic Water Dragon out of the said seal and it was traveling much faster than before. " You tripped me! Not fair! And training. I got- He fell on the ground and skid across the dirt as he gets up and looks at the demonic looking symbol on his right arm. " when i was fighting Aaron, a dark power i never seen before surge within me. It gave me unimaginable power. I lost control of it and Aaron had a hard time fighting it." Vant said to him. "So you want to learn how to control it?" Said the being as it walked over to Vant and seemed to study him for a moment. Deciding that the boy wasn't an actual threat the being walked a away a little and served the desert, not looking for anything specific, just checking over it's domain. " yes I do." Vant said to him. A large smile carved itself onto Tartarus' mouth and it laughed for a moment. "Then I can help you. But you must be willing. ", Just then Tartarus backed away and the tornado of darkness came down from the sky and sucked him up. Genisus as well, went off on his own, stopping only for one moment to yell something back to Vant. "Do not fear the Darkness kid." Then he walked off. " what does he mean by that? " Vant said to himself. As Vant pondered Genisus' statement, he failed to notice that sand behind him beginning to move and form into the shape of a person. Once the sand was done, it started to give itself texture and color, and soon looked almost exactly like Vant, however his colors were an inversion of themselves, and he wore a cocky smile on his face as well as had the demonic symbol on his right hand. "Hello there...Vant." Vant turns around as he draws his sword and trident in hand, gets into a fighting stance with his left leg bent and right leg streched foward. He charges his magic up to maximum while looking at him. " who the hell are you? " Vant asked. "Are you telling me you don't recognize me?" The other Vant laughed and his grin turned to a smirk as a sword identical to the one that Vant was holding appeared in his hand and was quickly surrounded by dark energy. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised really. You have only just used this new power." " what...no...you can't be...from my training?! That's impossible! " Vant said in shock. "Well actually it's incredibly possible. I mean. I am standing right here." The other Vant laughed and began to walk forwards as dark magic surrounded him. " that's bull! I never wanted you! After i beat you, there will be no need for you anymore! " Vant roars in rage and charges foward with the intent to kill. The dark Vant didn't comment as his counterpart came running at him. He simply smiled and pushes his hand out, palm facing his opponent ad let a blast of dark colored water at him. The water then split into pieces and took the form of Spears as the shot towards Vant. Vant gasped as he begins slice the water with his sword, but he got pushed back by the force of the attack. He grunts he puts his hands on the ground to stop skidding across thr ground and he stands up. He arcs his back and he throws his trident at the dark copy with his right arm as he puts that same arm on the ground, causing a blue magical seal to appear and propelled him foward like a water rocket as he intended to end him with a lethal attack. The said dark copy simply slashed his sword upwards, cutting the trident clean in two. As he did this a blue magic circle appeared below him and torrents of water spiraled around him and a massive, serpentine like dragon made of water appeared and glared at Vant. " no way! How in the hell? He cleaved my weapon in half! You will pay for that! " Vant yelled at him. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." The dark Vant rolled his eyes and stabbed his sword into the ground. Black water then circled his hand as a dark version of Vant's trident appeared in his hand. With an inhuman burst of speed he dashed forwards at Vant, brining his trident back as the dragon shrunk down and spiraled around it. "Once I beat you. I'm going to take over as you." Vant collides with Dark Vant with his sword against his dark trident as he tries to push him back while charging another water spell. " no way in hell! I won't let you hurt everyone that i love! You will never be me! You don't know me! " Vant yelled at him. The dark Vant simply laughed at him. "But I do know you. I know your fear. You fear losing. You fear being weak. And most of all. You. Fear. Me." With those last words he reared back and slashed his trident in a diagonal arc upwards. Vant tries to block the attack, but his used his sword as it was destroyed by the attack that caused him to jump back, but not before a cut from his left Pectral from his right side opened and blood spilled. He touches his wounds and was in shocked that he was bleeding. " that's not true! That's all lies! I'm not afraid!" Vant yelled to stop the psychological warfare. "If you can't admit it..." The dark Vant moved again with inhuman speed and created a dragon like claw made of water in his hand, running to slash the real Vant. "Then you will never beat me." Vant gets up and he screams into the sky as he begins to run towards him, using gauntlet magic as his arms swirled with water magic. He throws his right fist that was aimed to his face to shut him up. " shut up you imposter! Shut your mouth! " At this point, the dark Vant felt no need to try harder and simply dodged the on coming attack. He then threw a hard kick at Vant's ribs with a sad look on his face. "This is getting boring." " then try this! " Vant turns his body around as he spins around and puts his right hand on the ground, as he begins to spin a kick that is aimed at his throat. He used Greave Magic to turn his legs into Lunar Magic feet as he was getting serious. Match his counterpart, the dark Vant covered his arm in Lunar magic and caught the attack that was aimed at his throat. He then brought up his trident and thrust it towards vant. Vant spits out blood as the blade hits his gut and was slammed to the ground. He looks at the trident and tries to pulls it out of his gut as he didn't want to die. " hack! Damn...it..." Vant said weakly. "You have only yourself to blame Vant. You let fear rule your movements. Let fear cloud your mind and it made you weak." The dark Vant shook it's head as it spoke, clearly disappointed in his counterpart. "Think of it this way kid. You were the king, and I was the horse. But now, I have thrown you off my back and I will become king. All because you hesitated, all because of fear." Vant grabs the trident and begins to move it from his gut, but was failing. " I'm not..afraid of you...don't talk like you know my life! I will take you out...even it if it costs me my arm, eye or a leg...ugh! You will never be you...you damn imposter! " Vant said as he extends his hands as he shoots a water magic blast from his hand that is aimed to his face. The dark Vant knocked the blast of water away and dug the trident deeper into his counterpart. Dark energy was radiating off of him. "But you are afraid. You are afraid if your own darkness, you are afraid of me. That makes you weak." He then brought his leg up and pushed Vant off of the edges of the trident and onto the ground. Vant skids across the dirt and hits a rock as he coughs up more blood as his wound was struggling to stand up. He raised his hand as he shoots a barrage of water magic attacks before he fell again holding his bleeding stomach. " take...that you...cheap knock off..." Vant said weakly. "You say that...but those attacks no no power in them at all." The Dark Vant walked out of the barrage of attacks with little to no wounds. Kneeling by Vant he gave an evil smirk and began to speak. "Once you die, I am going to take over. And I am going to kill each and everyone one of your friends, including Aaron." Vant's right eye turned black and red at the end of that sentence as he lets out a roar that begins shake the ground, the air begins to blow wildly, the pressure around the area was shaking at the power from the anger within his body. A dark vortex of power was surging around his body as he begins to heal. He raises his head to the sky as he was grips his hands. " rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! You won't touch them! You won't hurt the ones i love! I will never forgive you! " Vant voiced echoed Vant draws his sword as he disappeared from where he stood and he appeared in front of his dark self and impales his chest with his Dark Heart enhanced Lunar Magic Sword as he dark aura had some light in him as he looks at him in the eye. " you will never take me over. I will fight until i die! " Vant yelled at him. The dark Vant's eyes widened in surprise and then he smirked as he grabbed the blade going into his chest. "Well...it's good to see you back...but remember...the next time you hesitate, or waver, I will come back...and I will kill you." With that sentence the dark Vant turned into a black liquid and disappeared into Vant's sword. Then, Vant was left alone again. Vant falls down as his right eyes was black and red and a single dark mark appeared on his chest as he heavily breathes. He now has power over his darkness and he has become even stronger. " fat..chance...in...hell.." Vant fell down as he collapsed from the tiring process. Genisus walked back over to the fallen Vant as he had been watching the entire battle from afar, knowing that he couldn't interfere in the fight. As he walked over he saw that gaping wound in Vant's chest and figured that he should heal him, waving a hand over the fallen man shadows encased his stomach and hardened as they began to heal his wounds, stitching together and sealing the wound. "Well, it looks like you now have the power to control your darkness...although it took you forever to listen to my advise... Now you need to learn its powers, and train with it." With this, Vant was resting to recover his power. Once he comes to, he will train to master this power and use it to protect his family. This time, he will be strong enough to keep his guildmate safe. Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Bluemage1992